A Secret Untold
by LegyLuva
Summary: [Complete] An untold secret holds dangerous consequences for Legolas. A secret kept hidden by the one he loves. [Warning: Elf torture]
1. The past returns

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing. Not a thing. 

****

Authors note: This story will involve some erm... elf torture. Please don't hate me but I just thought I'd warn you before you all read it. Please enjoy. 

****

Summary: When Legolas lover hides a deep secret it can only lead to pain and aguish for Legolas. 

A secret untold

****

Chapter 1: The past returns

Araduial turned over in the beautiful Elven covers to face the open window. The sun shone brightly through the clear glass, leaving strips of light dancing across the bed. She felt Legolas stir beside her and turned back to face him. The sun highlighted his blonde hair and perfect jaw line. Araduial kissed him softly on the cheek. 

"Good morning." Her voice was soft and gentle and Legolas loved to lie and listen to her talk. She folded back the covers of the bed and walked to find some clothes as Legolas slowly opened his eyes. 

"I think I will go for a brief walk this morning before breakfast." She came back to the bed to kiss a now awake Legolas. He smiled up at her. 

Legolas and Araduial had been together for 2 years now. Legolas had met her through a close friend of his, as Araduial hadn't been living in Mirkwood long. Legolas had never felt this way about anyone before and he loved Araduial with all his heart. He would do anything for her. 

"Have a nice time and I will see you at breakfast." Legolas watched as she walked from the room. She had a way of making him smile though he wasn't sure why. Smiling still, he decided he had better get ready for breakfast. 

*~*~*~*~*

Araduial enjoyed walking through the trees of Mirkwood; especially early in the morning as the sun was beginning to rise above them. This morning it was particularly bright and the floor was highlighted with golden beams of light. 

Almost one hour had passed and it was almost time for her to be heading back. As she turned around she heard a rustling behind a nearby tree. Wondering who or what it could be this early in the day she walked up to it and slowly around to the other side. There was nothing there. Thinking that it must be the breeze she began to head back again but once more a shadow caught her eye as it darted between two trees, this time a little further away. Slightly unnerved but thinking that it must a frightened animal she ignored it and made her way inside. 

*~*~*~*~*

It had been several weeks now and Araduial hadn't seen or heard anymore mysterious shadows in the trees. She had completely forgotten about that morning. She was safe here in Mirkwood and trusted the Elves that lived around her to protect her and her loved ones. 

It was getting late one evening and Legolas and Araduial stood on their balcony watching the sun setting over the trees tops. It gave off a beautiful red glow and Araduial loved to sit here and share this view with Legolas. 

It was whilst they were watching the setting sun that Araduial noticed something unfamiliar amongst the trees. A shadow was slowly lurking beneath the tree canopy and Araduial recognised something about it. She watched how it moved, very familiarly, but she couldn't think where she knew it from or who it was. 

Trying to forget the shadow she gazed back at the disappearing sun and clutched Legolas' hand in hers. He smiled and her and once again she felt safe. 

During the next few days, Araduial couldn't shake off the feeling that she was being watched. Whenever she was out on her own she saw shadows and heard rustling coming from some nearby place. Several times she had been reminded of the same shadow and yet still she couldn't remember who it was. 

It was late one night and Araduial lay staring blankly at the ceiling in the darkness of the room. She had been feeling uneasy about the shadows and noises but she hadn't told anyone about it. Not even Legolas. She had been reminded of her past whenever she thought about it but still couldn't think of who the shadow was. It was lying awake this one night that it dawned on her. She instantly remembered who the shadow was. 

Araduial's heart quickened in her chest as she thought about it. He had found her. They had come back for. For years she had managed to forget about her past hoping that finally she was free. She was wrong and she had to tell Legolas. She would talk to him first thing in the morning. It would be hard and he might not understand but he should know. 

I hope you liked it and please please read and review. I love to know what you all think. 

LegyLuva


	2. A confession

So here are a few replies to your very kind reviews:

****

Michelle Frodo: Gald you like it and I'm sorry for the elf torture but as much as I love the guy (and that's a lot) torture can be fun. I hope you carry on reading as I'm sure you will. If not I'll torture you!!! Hehe. 

****

Arwen Undomiel: Thank you for your review and you are welcome for mine. I'm glad you enjoy my Legolas stories and I promise you that 'Cloning' will be posted as soon as I get the internet started. I also hope that you enjoy my 'Legolas Torture'. I don't mean to hurt him really. I'll put him back when I've finished. See you soon.

****

tonianne: Glad you love my story and I hope you will continue to read and love every chapter. Thank you for your review. I'll try and update as quick as possible.

****

Olivia: Yes there is much more to come. I will update as quick as possible but I'm afraid you'll have to be a little patient. Glad you like it and I hope you continue to read throughout. Thank you for the review .

****

~Amariel~ : Your review has to be one of the best I have received. Please say Hi to your friends for me (especially Legolas and Will Turner) and I hope they will return with you to read more of my story. I'm glad you like it and glad you came back to read it. I thought you might have had enough of me after reading the whole of my other story. I think that you should seriously consider writing some humour FanFic or something along those lines. the story you are writing at the moment is very good but I think you will be good at a parody. Anyway, just an idea. Bye 'till next time.

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. They are all deeply cherished reviews. Well here's the next chapter:

****

Chapter 2: A Confession

Araduial didn't sleep that night and she was still awake when Legolas awoke early the next morning. As usual he turned over and kissed her. She propped herself up on her elbow and turned to look at him. 

"Legolas, I have to talk to you." Her voice was serious and Legolas could sense that there was something bothering her. 

"What is it?" Legolas sat up leaning against the head of bed so that he could look at Araduial. 

"Legolas, I know that we have been together for a few years now, but..." She stopped. She loved Legolas so much and didn't want anything to ruin what they had. Tears began to form in her eyes and despite her efforts to control them, they slowly began to slide down her cheeks. Before she could stop herself she was sobbing in Legolas arms. 

"What's the matter?" Legolas was trying to comfort her at the same as desperately wanting an answer. "Are you feeling ok? There is nothing wrong is there?"

"No, I am feeling quite fine. Well...apart from..." Once again she stopped unable to continue. "Legolas I do not want you to hate me. I wish that I could have told you before, but I am so ashamed of what I did."

"Araduial, I love you with all my heart and nothing you have ever done could make me hate you." He turned to face her directly and gently took her hand in his own. "The only thing that I am upset about is the fact that you felt you could not tell me about what was bothering you sooner than this. It had obviously pained you to keep it a secret." He finished with a small smile, willing for Araduial to tell him what was wrong but not wanting to push her. She had to tell him in her own time. 

She took a deep breath and once again began to tell him her troubles. "It was such a long time ago. Are you aware of the Black Elves? I'm sure that you are. I know that they have been forbidden from all conversations but everyone here must either know of them or have heard of them in some form." She looked intently into his eyes, part of her hoping that he would know and then maybe understand her plight a little better, but also part of her wanting him to know nothing so that he wouldn't instantly presume she was one of them. 

"Yes, I am well informed on the Back Elves." Legolas told her. "They aren't as common now as they used to be but their evil ways still terrify many. They travel around doing evil and dark things to others that don't deserve it. I do not understand what could give them such pleasure. They are a very extreme contrast to any normal elf. What could be possibly troubling you about the Black Elves?" 

"I was with them a long time ago." She came out with the statement suddenly and then paused for a second. When Legolas didn't speak she continued softly. "I never wanted to be there. I made the mistake of trusting one of the powerful Black Elves. He was so kind and loving at first but as soon as I was within his grasp he changed. He changed so much." 

Once again tears began to flow down her cheeks but she urged herself to go on. Legolas was listening intently, trying to understand what she was saying.

"There was a large dungeon that existed not far from the base of the lonely Mountains. This was where they all stayed. They kept me there. Many of the powerful elves were strong men and any new female around was soon turned into a slave. You had no choice. They would beat you; use you. Nothing you could do could change what they did." Her body had begun to shake uncontrollable as she relived the few years she had spent trapped in those dungeons. "Many of the girls tried to escape and many lost their lives doing it. This was how they kept order. It was most unbelievable to many outsiders but it was so real to us."

"I, I don't really understand. What you are saying?" Legolas spoke slowly without looking up, his eyes fixed on a spot on the bed. He had pulled his hands away from hers. "What did they do to you? And how did you ever get out? There are still many Black Elves that exist today." 

"Yes I know there are. They would beat us using whips and chains. The pain most days would be unbearable and many of us tried to escape hoping that they would kill us; anything to escape the misery. One day I had had enough. I couldn't take anymore so I just left. We were out in woods one day tending to the every need of the masters when I saw my chance. I just ran. They saw me and they followed but they weren't quick enough. A few of them fired arrows at me but none of them hit me. One miss-fired arrow went straight into the heart of one of my closet friends. I can hear her screams. I was torn between going back for her and running but it was as if my body just wouldn't stop. I just kept running and running. Today I still feel guilty for what I did."

"None of that was your fault. You had to get out of there." Legolas found himself consoling Araduial though he felt confused and hurt himself. "I still don't understand, what made you tell me this now? Why not before? Or not at all if that is what you wanted?"

"I wish that I could have told you sooner but I didn't want my past to hurt anyone other than me." She looked away from Legolas. "There was something though that made me recall my past yesterday. A few weeks ago I was out amongst the trees and noticed a shadow. I thought it nothing more than a frightened animal but yesterday when we were on the balcony I noticed it again. It seemed to be a man or elf or some kind but it moved with some familiarity. It wasn't until last night that I remembered what the shadow reminded me of and I can now think clearly of what it was. It was Gayatil. He was one of the few Elves that led the many others. He was the one I thought I trusted. He was the one that vowed if that I ever escaped his grasp he would find me again."

Legolas was looking deeply into her eyes and forced Araduial to look back at him. "How certain are you that this shadow was Gayatil? It could have been anyone or anything."

"No, I recognised the way he walked. I am not sure why but he has a very distinctive walk. One that you always remember." She turned and once again gathered Legolas hands in hers. " Legolas I am so scared. I don't want to go back. I can't."

"He will not get you here. There are countless numbers of Elves surrounding you that would be willing to draw an arrow in your protection." Legolas reassured her, praying with all his heart that it was true. 

"No, you do not understand. He will not be here alone and if there are many of them our kind may fight them, but they will not give up until they have what they want. I must leave here. At least just for a short while. I cannot endanger any other life." Araduial had already decided upon what she must do and she was determined to do it. As much as it would hurt her to leave Legolas it would only be for a short time. 

Legolas thought for a while before he spoke again. "I think you're right. You should hide for the time being. And I know just where. You will be safe and only you and I will know where you are. It may be lonely but I will come whenever I can and at least you will be safe there." Legolas had decided upon the same course of action as Araduial had. He stopped to look at Araduial who nodded in agreement. "I will take you there. We should leave before the sunrises and anyone notes our departure. I will tell everyone that you have gone to visit a friend and will be back shortly. You will be safe and I will do anything to protect you. They will not take you back."

"Legolas I love you but you must not put yourself in danger in order to protect me. I can look after myself and would never forgive myself if something happened to you. Thank you for being so understanding and I now wish that had I spoken to you sooner. I should never have kept something like this a secret." Araduial finished, her eyes showing her deep love for the elf facing her. 

"I love you too and will miss you so much. You will be safe and I _will_ protect you. We must move quickly as it is getting late in the morning." 

The two elves moved swiftly around their room gathering few belonging and only things that were necessary. It would only take a few hours to reach the hiding place and then Araduial would be safe. Legolas would have to keep her location a secret from everyone. No one must know. 

Within several minutes they had set off and were quietly making their way through the trees of Mirkwood. Their departure had gone unnoticed and no one would question Legolas story of a visit to a friend. Everything would be fine.

Hope you liked this chapter too. After this things will start to get going a bit better. Please return next chapter and please review this one. Thank you to everyone so far. 


	3. Torn

Here's the next chappie. I hope you al enjoy it but I have to warn you that the first bit of torture will pop into this one. So here goes...

****

Chapter 3: Torn

It had now been 2 days and 2 nights since Legolas had learnt of Araduial's past. He had been to see her on three separate occasions and this morning he would go again. He had taken her food, clothing and his company. He missed her dearly when he was with her but he knew it was all for the best for now. It wouldn't be long, he hoped.

Legolas was making his way cautiously through the trees. He was always careful that no one followed him and he took a different route every time he went. Today was no different. 

Legolas wasn't far from Araduial's temporary home when he heard a noise from behind a nearby tree. A few leaves rustled and Legolas sharp sense of hearing was on them at once. The cause of the noise realised their mistake and acted with such swiftness that Legolas had only just enough time to fire two arrows, both missing their target. 

Within seconds the Prince was lying face down on the floor of leaves with what felt like five lead weights pressing down upon his back. It was in fact three rather large Elves and there was no way that Legolas could escape. He guessed immediately what this was all about and couldn't believe he'd been taken so easily.

The Elves resting on Legolas' back got up, but before he could move they had stood him up and were once again using their strength and their weight to keep him there. They moved with such swiftness, even for elves, and Legolas was surprised. 

From behind there suddenly appeared another elf; tall with long back hair flowing down his back. His skin was pale in contrast to his dark hair and Legolas guessed who he was. 

"You probably know who I am and what I want, so to make it easier on yourself, just tell me where Araduial is." His voice was sharp and although he spoke quietly his voice sounded loud to all around him.

"I will not tell you where she is. Nothing you can do would make me sacrifice someone I loved, even if it was to save my own life." Legolas spoke confidently back and although he was unsure of what was going to happen he wasn't scared.

"As I thought." Gayatil turned around to walk off quietly muttering three words to himself. 

Unsure of what was going to happen now Legolas waited. Then he felt the blinding pain through he head. A large heavy object had come into contact with his skull and the pure force of the weight sent a blinding light in front of his eyes. Legolas' body slowly became lifeless and everything faded to black. 

*~*~*~*~*

Legolas shivered. The air was cold and damp, matching the room in which he sat. Slowly he opened his eyes. The room was dark and the only thing visible was a thin crack of light coming from beneath a door in the far wall. Legolas felt a blinding pain behind his eyes and he shut them again. His body ached and he felt bruised and sore. 

Leaning again the damp wall was painful but shifting to a more comfortable position only led Legolas to the conclusion that his hands and feet were tied. Using all his strength to try and break free, he only succeeded in making them feel tighter. The blood was being stopped from reaching his hands and he began to get a tingling sensation in his fingers. 

Sitting back against the wall Legolas rested, taking in his surroundings. The small room was dark and although there was a small beam of light, Legolas couldn't see much. The room felt small and enclosed. It was very damp and cold. He guessed that these were the dungeons that Araduial had spoken of, recalling her terrifying story. Wondering what Gayatil had in store for him Legolas rested his head back against the cold wall and closed his eyes. He made a vow to himself. Nothing Gayatil could do would make him give up Araduial. She would remain unhurt even if he did not. He would not show pain or mercy. Legolas would remain strong for Araduial and she would be safe. 

It seemed like hours to Legolas as he sat in the dark. He thought of Araduial and what she was doing. She would be expecting him and when he didn't turn up Legolas just hoped that she would have the sense and strength to stay where she was. Legolas also thought about various types of torture. Anything he could think of which may be in store for him within the next few hours. He was scared. The Prince rarely experienced fear but now it was overwhelming. The only thing that stopped him from breaking down into tears was his love for Araduial, and the reason he was here.

*~*~*~*~*

Araduial was sitting alone in her hide out. She had seen everything. Legolas hadn't been far from her when he was taken by surprise and she had had to resist the urge to run to him as she watched them carrying him away. She didn't know what to do. They would hurt Legolas to get the secret from him but if she followed she would be captured and couldn't stand the thought of being sent back. She was torn. 

Finally, after several hours of sobbing, Araduial decided that she should stay. Legolas was strong and it wouldn't be long before he was back with her. He could escape them. Her presence would only make matters worse as Legolas would never give up on her. She decided that the only thing she could do would be to sit here and pray that Legolas would be all right.

*~*~*~*~*

Legolas was forced down onto the cold hard floor. The force of his decent combined with the coldness of the ground took his breathe away. His clothes had been torn open and pulled down to his waste revealing his strong back and shoulders and fair skin. His hands still tightly bound together, were dragged out in front of him and held forcefully still. A painful pressure was placed on his ankles and he was made to turn his head to the side so he could breathe easily. He closed his eyes tightly as he waited. Waited for the first stab of pain to hit him. He wouldn't scream. He would be strong. The first strike didn't come. 

****

Momentarily he opened his eyes. Then he felt it. The first rein of the whip on his back; the force of the attack splitting open his soft skin instantly. He gasped and tensed his muscles as the pain registered. This was followed by the second blow, then the third and a fourth. Each attack was worse than the previous. When his back was a mass of cuts the whip continued in previous spots. He could feel the skin being broken and warm blood running down his sides. 

Legolas turned his head to face the floor, pressing his forehead against its cold harshness. He thought of Araduial. He was doing this for her. If him being beaten like this meant that she would live then he would have to cope. He pictured her warm loving face in front of him. She smiled. 

Legolas wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. The pain was almost unbearable. Suddenly and without warning the whipping stopped. The Elf holding his hands let go and the force on his ankles was released. They both walked up to his shoulders and pulled him to his feet. His legs gave way beneath him and the guards allowed him to fall to his knees, still holding him tightly by the shoulders. 

"Araduial was always so nice. She would do anything that I asked for without question." Gayatil suddenly spoke, appearing in front of Legolas. "She was my favourite, Legolas, and I vowed that she would spend eternity with me. Where is she?"

Legolas' head was hung and he was staring at the floor. He could now feel warm blood running down his back and onto his clothes, still hanging around his waist. He didn't answer. 

"There is only so much of this you can take." Gayatil took a handful of Legolas hair and pulled his head backwards, forcing him to look up. "Then you will break. Everybody does. I have patience and I will find out where Araduial is if it's the last thing _you_ do." He let go and motioned to the others elves to take him.

Forcefully they half dragged, half carried Legolas back to the small room and threw him inside. The door slammed shut with a deafening 'clang' and everything went silent. Legolas' heavy breathing was the only thing that could be heard in the cold cell as he lay face down, his hands still tied beneath him.

The pain in his back was unbearable. It stung and the sharp pain seemed to spread throughout his body. He rested his warm cheek against the cold floor and waited. Slowly he closed his eyes as the darkness engulfed him and the pain became too much. 

*~*~*~*~*

Araduial woke with a start. She had had a terrifying dream of Legolas being tortured. She could see his beaten body in front of her and she knew it was all her fault. But it had just been a dream. Legolas would fight back, he was stronger then them. Araduial lay back down, her body shaking. She loved Legolas and dared not think about what he was going through. It was all her fault but she was too scared to give herself up. She had to stay where she was.

So did you like it? Please let me know what you think and sorry for hurting Leggy. I'll return him in full working condition when I'm done. 

****

Michelle Frodo: Ok, I'll hold off with the torture for now but I'll be expecting your reviews. I'm sure you'll enjoy the torture more than most seeing as you are not a Leggy fan. Oh well, as long you enjoy the story. 

****

Amariel: Another one of your amusing reviews. Keep them coming and thank you for introducing me to Orlando. I hope he is enjoying the story as much as you seem to be. I'll update as quick as I can but patience is a virtue you know! Hehe. Please keep up reviewing. 

****

Mousegal: Glad to have you on board lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the first too. I apologise for the Leggy torture. 

****

Coolio: I hope you enjoy it all and I'm glad the first two chapters 'sound good' . Hope to see in future ones. 

****

Vladimirs Angel: Yes, He's very sweet when he's being protective. I'm sorry for the elf torture but I hope you enjoy it anyway. 

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and I hope you will review future chapters. 


	4. Drowning in You

Hi everyone. Thank you all for your very supporting reviews and here is another chapter for you. Hope you like it. 

****

Chapter 4: Drowning in You

To Legolas it felt like weeks since he had been severely whipped, but he knew that it couldn't be any more than a day or two. He had managed to crawl to the nearest corner of the small room and prop himself up against the wall, leaving his back free. His wounds had eventually stopped bleeding and his back now felt stiff tight where scars and scabs had begun to heal the cuts. The pain had eased but any movement still caused him to wince in pain. His mouth was dry and he desperately wanted some water. 

*~*~*~*~*

Araduial was sat alone. She had been for the last few days and she was so worried about Legolas. Several times she gathered her few things and prepared to set off the where she knew he would be, but at the last minute she realised that she would only make everything so much worse. Legolas wouldn't let her give herself up and even when Gayatil had her back; he probably wouldn't let Legolas go anyway. 

She was still torn between what to do. Her heart constantly ached for Legolas. What would he be going through? How would he cope? She hated herself so much. After years of keeping all this a secret it had been such a relief so finally tell someone, but she had only put Legolas in danger too. She should have just gone without letting anyone know. That way no one would get hurt but herself. She had been so selfish, thinking only of herself. 

The love that she felt for Legolas hurt her so much. When she thought of what she had done to him the guilt almost became too much. He loved her so much yet all she had ever done was hurt him. She couldn't cope with this any longer. It was driving her mad. The love she had for him was suffocating her. 

*~*~*~*~*

It wasn't long before Gayatil was back. The waiting had only been meant to torture Legolas further, not knowing what was coming. The same two guards had been sent to fetch Legolas and as before they pulled them along with them to his destination.

Legolas was pushed into a large room. He stood shakily in the centre, his clothes, hard with dried blood, still hanging around his waist. One of the guards came up behind him and kicked the back of his legs causing him to fall painfully to his knees. He then walked around to the front of him and untied the ropes from round his wrists. With a vast amount of speed and efficiency, Legolas hands were dragged around to his back and secured tightly. As the job was being finished a door opened in front of them and in walked Gayatil. The dim light in the room caused dark shadows to dance across his face, highlighting his handsome features. He stood in front of Legolas looking down at him.

"Are you willing to tell me what I want to know yet?" Gayatil sounded impatient.

"Never!" Legolas spat the word back at him.

"Very well..." He motioned once more to the guards and they dragged Legolas to what looked like a huge basin of water. They knelt him in front of it. 

Legolas looked down into the water and he could see his reflection against the dark bottom. His eyes looked dark and tired and his hair hung in tangled knots about his shoulders. 

Without warning a hand was placed on the back of Legolas' head and it was forced down into the water. Legolas had guessed what was going to happen to immediately took a gasp of air. His head was plunged into the icy cold water. It rushed up his nose and into his eyes. He closed them tightly and hoped he wouldn't have to stay under for too long. The coldness of the water caused his body to begin to shake and the side of the basin was pressing painfully into his chest. He had to get up. The breath he had taken wasn't enough and he needed more air. He turned his head hoping to escape the hand but only succeeded in letting a few more bubbles escape from his lips. Finally he let go of his breath, unable to hold it any longer. At the same time the hand grabbed hold of his hair, pulling his head out of the water. 

The cold air hit him as he gasped for much needed oxygen. He felt it rush back into his lungs and his head began to clear. He closed his eyes against the pain in his chest. He gulped down the air. 

Before he realised what was going on and before he had had time to recover, his head was forced back into the icy water. Once again it surrounded him but this time he hadn't taken a breath before hand. He thrashed about trying to free himself but not succeeding. His hands tied uselessly behind his back tried desperately to find something to grab onto. He found nothing and vision began to blur. He needed air and he felt as though he was slowly drifting off to sleep. 

At last his head was pulled from the water. Once again he gasped in the air. As he did so he noticed Gayatil smiling. He was stood directly in front of him watching the whole thing. Legolas' eyes showed the hatred he felt and he stared angrily at him as his head was once again pushed back into the cold water. 

This continued for what seemed like hours until at last his head was pulled up and Gayatil walked over to him.

"So?" He said looking pleased with himself. "Where is Araduial?" 

"Is this the best you can Gayatil?" Legolas gasped. "It will take more than this to make me tell you." 

The smile vanished from Gayatil's face and you stood up taking a step back. "You are strong Legolas." He finally spoke. "I thought you would have given in by now. But don't worry, there is still plenty more yet. You will tell me before I have finished with you." Turning to his guards he added. "I think Legolas enjoys this. I must be going now but have some fun while I am away." With that he walked from the room as Legolas' head was once more plunged into the water.

Whether the guards actually enjoyed it or not didn't matter. They knew that Gayatil expected them to continue so that was what they did. Legolas was beginning to become light headed. His head was being held under for longer and longer periods of time with only a few seconds out. Just when he thought he would pass out his head would be dragged up again, just long enough for the swirling patterns in front of his eyes to disappear, and then he would be forced back down again. 

This was repeated several times after Gayatil left and Legolas was getting tired. Without warning his head was released and he was being dragged backwards. They were at last taking him back. They stood him up but his legs refused to obey. They gave ways beneath him. His hands hung limply behind his back. Realising that Legolas wasn't doing this on purpose, the two guards took hold of him and carried him to his cell. 

They placed him down at the door and held him up vertically. Then they forcefully pushed him inside and shut the door behind him. 

Legolas could do nothing to stop himself falling forward. His feet were still tied, as were his hands behind his back. His body gave in and although he tried to free his hands to stop his fall he couldn't. He hit the floor with a loud thud. His chest took most of the impact but he couldn't stop his face from hitting the floor. His whole body reeled as his cheekbone came into contact with the cold hard ground.

The air was taken from his body as he lay on the floor. His wet hair surrounded his face. His cheek was burning with the pain and his breathing came in short ragged gaps. Blood began to poor from his cheek, forming a small puddle around his face but he didn't have the strength to move away from it. Tears began to flow from his eyes, mixing with the blood. He gave in. 

Legolas lay on the floor praying for the darkness to take him over. It wasn't long before it did and Legolas was at peace in his dreams. 

****

Michelle Frodo: Hmm, glad you are enjoying the torturing, I think! There will be much more to come so don't stop reading just yet. And as for your 'question', there were 3 elves but they were kneeling on his back so that would actually give you six lead weights. The other elf only had one leg so that was why you got five. No, I'm only joking. I meant to write six but wrote five and thank you very much for pointing that out for everyone. Much appreciated. 

****

~Amariel~ : Glad to here that Orli like my story and you can tell him that I am very much looking forward to Ned Kelly. Oh, and Legolas, I'm sorry I hurt you but you are a very strong character whom has won the hearts of many fans and you fit into so many story lines so well. And Amariel, thank you very much for amusing reviews at each chapter. They make me want to carry on writing. Thank you. 

****

Arwen Undomiel: Woohoo! You finally came to review my story. Thank you and I'm sorry for hurting Legolas. I'll put him back when I've finished. I love him really. 

****

VladimirsAngel: Glad you are enjoying it and although there are hundreds of Legolas fans out there, many of them seem to enjoy reading Elf torture. I think it just shows how much of a strong character he is. Anyway, please keep reading and thank you for your reviews. 


	5. Dreams and reality

Hi again. Thank you all so much for your reviews. You have wowed me with your response so far but please don't stop now. Here's the next chapter but so sorry that it isn't as long as usual. I promise the next one will be better. 

****

Chapter 5: Dreams and Reality

Legolas was standing in a long thin room. His hands were tied behind his back but they were also tied to a hook of some kind on the wall. He couldn't move. The door in front of him opened. Gayatil walked in. Behind him followed his two guards. They were dragging something, someone, with them. That person was thrown down at the feet of Gayatil in the centre of the room, a short distance from where Legolas was tied. Gayatil took hold of their head and turned the to face Legolas. It was Araduial. Her hands were tied behind her back.

"Look who we've found Legolas!" Gayatil taunted. "See we didn't need you after all. We found her anyway." 

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Araduial sat only a few steps in front of him. He face was scared and pale and she had a small cut above her right eye. She looked deeply at him before turning away, a look of shame appearing on her face. 

In front Legolas, Gayatil began to hit Araduial. She tried to move backwards but couldn't. He hit her several times on the face. Her lips began to bleed and the tears from her eyes mixed with the blood on her cheek. Eventually she fell forward onto the ground. Gayatil turned her over so that lay on her side, facing Legolas. Her hands were behind her back and he proceeded to kick and hit her. 

Legolas looked at her face. She gave away nothing. Had she been found or had she given herself up? He could not tell. She was scared and her eyes showed it. Legolas tried desperately to get away from the wall. He pulled with all the strength he could find but it only made the ropes tighter. He couldn't escape. He couldn't help her. 

Legolas tried to shout to Gayatil but no words would come from his mouth. Gayatil was enjoying what he was doing. He took no pity on Araduial. Legolas could cope with him doing that to him but not her. Legolas could never forgive him for doing anything to hurt Araduial. 

Legolas closed his eyes. He didn't want to watch. He couldn't watch. He heard Araduial's small whimpers. Then he heard banging. His eyes refused to open to look at what was going on. Then he felt as though he was floating. The banging grew louder and the whimpers grew quieter, as if they were getting further away. He opened his eyes to look.

The Prince was back in his small room. The darkness surrounded him once more. Pain rushed into his back and cheek, which reminded him of what had happened. What had really happened. It had all been a dream. Araduial was far away, safe. She wouldn't give herself up. 

The banging entered Legolas thoughts once more. It was coming from outside the room. He didn't know what it was and he didn't care. He didn't care about anything anymore. All he could care about was Araduial and the pain that had once again begun to grow as he gained consciousness. 

He was still lying on the floor, his cheek burning, his back stinging and his chest still throbbing from the lack of oxygen he had received earlier. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. He had vowed never to tell Gayatil where Araduial and he would keep his promise but he still didn't think he could last much longer. 

Legolas was tired, sore and scared. He tried to sit up but his hands were still bound tightly behind his back and he couldn't move. Rolling onto his side was also impossible as his back was still too sore and his legs refused to obey what he wanted. Legolas gave up. He rested back down against the floor. He would just have to stay here until they came back for him again. And it wouldn't be long before they were back. 

****

Anastasia Who: I do love Legolas but he makes such a perfect character to write about in plots such as these. He is very strong and people love him so much that they really warm to the storyline. Glad you are liking it though I hope you continue reading. Thank you so much for all the reviews you have been bombarding me with. I can't believe you actually sat and read everything I have written. Thank you so much. 

****

Angel of death : Yes I know, I'm sorry about hurting Legolas but I do love him. Honestly. I hope you find the plot as good as you have found the others. Thank you for reviewing everything for me. I'm glad you are enjoying this so far. 

****

mousegal: Did you review twice? I'm guessing this was a mistake and not through too much enthusiasm! hehe. Anyway, I'm glad you are liking this but I'm afraid you will have to put up with the Leggy torture for just a little longer. And as I keep telling everyone, I'll return him good as new when I've finished playing. 

****

Michelle Frodo: Ok where to start? Yes I was being sarcastic. But Thank you nonetheless. And Araduial has a very good reason to be frightened. She suffered years of torture from these elves already. She is petrified and doesn't want to go back. And by going to get Legolas friends wouldn't help much because Gayatil won't give up that easily. Anyway, you'll see what happens (but I think you already know). Oh, and I know you don't like seeing people tortured (I think) but I'm glad you are liking how I write it. I hope you continue to read. And stop pointing out my mistakes. Lol, only joking. 

****

~Amariel~ : I'm not sure about the holding breathe thing but we'll just over look that fact shall we? Good. And yes, Legolas is acting strange. I hope he comes back to read more. And I hope you join him. Thank you for your very amusing reviews. They are greatly cherished every chapter. 

****

Coolio: Aww, I'm sorry for hurting Leggy. He's strong though and he's doing it for the one he loves. I hope the torture doesn't but you off the story (though that's pretty much all it is). Thank you for reviewing. 

Thank you to everyone who has read this story and please keep the reviews coming. They help me to keep writing. Sorry for the short chapter. It will be longer next time. 

Bye for now

LegyLuva


	6. Tears of blood

Hi everyone. I am completely on a high at the moment. I won't bore you all with why just yet, I'll let you read the chapter first then I'll tell you. I hope you enjoy it. This is slightly longer so that's good I hope. Here goes...

****

Chapter 6: Tears of Blood

Legolas drifted in and out of consciousness for quite a while. The pain wouldn't leave him. Neither would the memory of the dream he had had. His eyes were half-open when the door opened. Light spread over him and he closed his eyes still further until they could adjust to the light. 

He didn't have time to wait for that. A hand came down grabbing his tied hands and pulling him up. He didn't fight them. He was too tired. Whether he fought or not it wouldn't make a difference; the same would still happen. 

He was dragged, as usual, to exactly where Gayatil wanted him. This time though he wasn't as worried about what was to come. He was too tired to be worried. Legolas was taken to a small room, similar to his cell. It was very dimly lit and when they arrived, Gayatil was already there. He was sat in one corner on a very old wooden chair. It didn't look very safe and looked as though it might collapse if he moved suddenly. He didn't stir as Legolas was half dragged and half carried into the room. 

The guard carrying him was joined by a second just inside the doorway. They already knew what Gayatil wanted and took Legolas to the centre of the room. His feet, still tied together, only just support his wait as the ropes around his wrists were cut and his hands were re-tied above his head. Legolas hadn't really paid attention to what was happening. It was as if he was in a daze. He now realised though that this was a very painful position. The skin on his back was being stretched as were the scars and cuts so that they were reopening slightly. He also realised that more pain was on its way.

There were two elves standing beside Gayatil. They were tall and handsome looking, as were most of the Black Elves that Legolas had seen so far. One of them had long blonde hair whilst the others was long and dark. Altogether there were now six elves in the room, including Legolas and he was beginning to feel his stomach tighten with nerves. His dazed state was wearing off and he was fully aware of what was going to happen.

"Ok Legolas," Gayatil spoke, slowly standing up from the old chair. "You are beginning to bore me now. We will not run out of ways to torture you, and if we do we can start again so if I were you I would just tell me now and get it over with."

"You are not me though are you?" Legolas looked up, somehow finding new strength in his hatred. "I would never treat others so badly as you do. No wonder Araduial left."

The blow shocked Legolas. A stinging slap caused his head to be jolted sideways. He didn't show the pain though, he only turned back to Gayatil with a small grin on his face. This only angered Gayatil further.

"You will be wishing _you were me_ by the time I've finished with you." His face came very close to Legolas as he spoke. "And when I get Araduial back she's going to wish she never left. She'll realise her mistake and I will make you watch while it dawns on her."

Legolas was instantly reminded of his dream and looked back at Gayatil with a deep disgust. "That will never happen because you will not break me." 

Gayatil's face relaxed as he took a step back. As he did so the two Elves that had been standing by his side moved inwards. They had long, circular pieces of wood in their hands. One of the guards moved to a small handle on the wall and as he turned it Legolas was raised a foot or so above the ground. He was now a head above the other elves who made a small circle around him.

Gayatil took hold of another piece of wood and he walked around to the back of Legolas. As he walked he dragged the piece of wood over Legolas skin and when it reached his back he felt it tearing at his already sore skin. It was several seconds before Legolas felt anything else.

The blow came down on Legolas' back with such force that it caused him to swing forward. His back exploded with pain and at first he was sure that it must be broken. As the swinging stopped and slowly came to a stop again another blow sent him spinning. This one had been to his right hip.

Legolas closed his eyes. He urged himself not to scream and clenched his teeth together in order to achieve this. He stifled a yell and waited until the pain calmed down slightly. After the first few blows Legolas felt as though he couldn't take anymore. The five elves below him were raining blows all over his body. They sent him spinning in all directions. Several times Legolas had almost screamed out with the pain but pure determination made him swallow the scream as it rose in his throat.

The pain engulfed him once more as another blow came down on chest. The breath was forced from his lungs. A dark shadow passed before his eyes. As more blows came down on him he slowly drifted in and out of consciousness. 

As Legolas slowly gained consciousness again he realised that the beatings had stopped. His body was exploding with pain. His back and chest felt tight, his legs were bleeding and open with cuts and bruises and his shoulders were burning with the weight of his body resting on them. He opened his eyes to see that the only eves left in the room were Gayatil and the two guards. Gayatil walked up to him. 

"So, you finally decided to join us again did you?" He laughed as he thought of the pain Legolas must be in. "Look at the state of you. You are full of hideous cuts which, when the eventually heal, will leave ugly scars. Even if Araduial saw you now she wouldn't want you back."

Legolas stared back at him. The look in his eyes showed exactly how he felt. He had begun to shake. 

"So are you going to tell me where she is yet?" Gayatil seemed more impatient now than before.

"I told you." Legolas managed to speak. "Never!"

"Never say never!" Gayatil spoke with a slight smirk. He turned to walk away but turned back after only two steps. He placed his hand at the side of Legolas face, its back facing his cheek. Smiling as he did it, he pulled his hand away and slapped Legolas, with all the force he could muster across his face. The nail on his hand caught Legolas cheek and caused a scratch to appear right across his fair skin. Legolas spun around on the rope and closed his eyes as the door slammed shut behind Gayatil and his guards. 

Legolas could do nothing but stay until he was released. He was fed up of waiting. Once again he was left in the dark. His body engulfed in pain, his head was swimming with the mental torture of it all.

****

Coolio02: Ok, so I've heard from several people that this chapter was confusing. He hasn't actually found Araduial just yet. Sorry if I confused people. I hope this chapter was better. 

****

mousegal: Anyway, glad to see you only reviewed twice this time lol. You'll have to wait and see if Legolas if going to be alright. I'm not giving anything away. 

****

Anastasia Who: Awww! You all make me feel so mean for doing this to Legolas. I'm sorry. I hope you are enjoying the story though and I'm glad to see you keep coming back for more. Thank you. 

****

Michelle Frodo: Sorry for the confusing stuff. I hope this chapter was better. And they love each other just as much. You'll see what Araduial does in the end. Legolas is much braver than she is. 

****

arwen undomiel3: Glad to see you decided to review again. I don't hear much from you lately. Also glad to see you are liking my 'On my own' fic. There is another chapter coming soon so keep a look out. 

****

~Amariel~: Woohoo! You didn't loose interest and you posted another chapter. Glad to see your obsession returned. Please keep reviewing and please keep posting your chapters. They are good. 

****

loveofthering: Wow! I have a new fan. Thank you so much for reviewing every chapter for me. Each review means a lot and I hope you come back for more. 

Thank you to everyone for reviewing. And now I just have to tell you why I am so high. I can't not tell you. 

Anyway, this weekend me and Michelle Frodo drove all the way down to Milton Keynes (from Manchester) to a LOTR convention. It was amazing. Sean Astin, Dominic Monoghan, Andy Serkis and Elijah Wood were all there. We didn't have time to meat Andy but we got a big hug and an autograph from Sean and another autograph from Dom. Elijah was just too popular and we didn't have time meet him but he was sat next to Dom when we met him and we were soooooo close. He is so much better looking in real life. 

That's 3 (4 if you count Elijah) from the Fellowship we've met now because we also met John Rhys-Davies last year. I am so hyper I just had tot ell you all. I'm going now and sorry for boring you. 

Thank you for reading my story. 

LegyLuva


	7. Dying for freedom

Here's another chapter then. Thank you so much for your great responses so far but please keep them coming. 

****

Chapter 7: Dying for Freedom

It was a few hours before anybody came to see Legolas again. He was hanging helplessly in the air. The pain overpowered any embarrassment that he might have felt. A guard slipped silently into the room hardly noticed at first. He had a look on his face that said he was being made to do something he didn't want to do. He slowly wound the handle on the wall down a little; just enough so that Legolas could put most of his weight on his feet, then he left again. 

It was such a relief to Legolas to finally release some of weight from his burning muscles. His legs were shaky and occasionally would give way beneath him but for a while he managed to stand. As he gradually got tired his legs refused to obey him and stand any longer. More weight was applied to his shoulders and although it was almost unbearable, a gentle sleep relieved him in short bursts from the pain. 

It had been two days since his last beating and Legolas was still in the room. He had watched the nights pass through a small misted window in the corner of the room. It was the first sign of the outside that Legolas had seen since the day he had gone to visit Araduial and never got there. 

His muscles were throbbing, as was the rest of his body. Ho much more could he take before he broke? He would never consciously tell Gayatil where Araduial was but who know what he would do delirious with pain. 

The door was thrown open, taking Legolas by surprise. He put a small amount of weight on his feet so that he could stand almost, for a few minutes. In through the door came young looking female elf. She had been pushed in through the door and landed a few steps from Legolas. In after her came two new guards that Legolas hadn't seen before. Without looking up or even acknowledging Legolas in the room they began to beat the girl on the floor. She tried to move out of the way and ran to the wall but the dragged her back and continued to hit her around her face. 

Legolas watched in horror. Her face was bleeding and was full of cuts and scratches. She looked terrified. As she backed up against the wall for a second time she shot Legolas a frightened look. Her eyes were dark with fear and her face was pail beneath the blood. Legolas' heart went out to her but it wouldn't do any good. 

As she was stood with her back to the wall, the guard brought out a long knife. He stood in front of her. Neither of them had spoken until now.

"I...I won't try and escape again, I promise." Her voice was pleading with them. "Please don't!"

"We know you won't do it again!" The guard's voice was plain and casual as if he did this everyday. Maybe he did. 

The pleading didn't work. The girl was backed against the wall and there was no way out. Legolas heard the faint scream escape her mouth as the blade entered her stomach. She fell to the ground clutching her wound. Her face was looking at Legolas, her eyes pleading with him to help, but he knew he couldn't. She made her last gasp as she lay on floor, alone. Her eyes were open staring at him and he turned his head around so he wouldn't have to look at her. She had been killed merely for trying to escape. 

Legolas realised that his hands were being untied. The guards let him down. They untied his feet and his hands and pushed him forward towards the door. Legolas stumbled and landed next to the girl, her eyes still staring. He urged himself to get up and was pushed and dragged back to his cell. Here he finally collapsed. His body couldn't take any more. He crawled to the far corner and propped himself up against the wall. He ignored the pain in his back. There were raw red rings around his wrist and feet where the ropes had been tied for so long. Legolas curled up and tried to close is eyes. This was one occasion when sleep would not relieve him. The vision of the young helpless girl lying on the floor would not escape from in front of him. He couldn't stop thinking about her. That could have been Araduial if she hadn't been lucky enough to escape. It could have been her lying there all those years ago. 

****

cherryfaerie : Hi and welcome to the story. I don't want to be the cause of any dehydration while people are reading this story but I'm glad you were enjoying it so much. Also glad that someone agrees with me and doesn't think I'm just hurting Legolas because I like it (though it does seem kinda fun). Anyway, thanks for reviewing. 

****

Michelle Frodo: Yay, we met Sean and Dom and nearly Elijah!!! Anyway, don't want to rub it in and make everyone jealous so we'll shut up now. I don't think there is anything called a torture agency place but if there was I'd make a cool advisor lol. Glad you're enjoying an as always please keep reviewing. Ps. You can have Elijah, Orli will always be mine broken or not. 

****

mousegal: The torture will stop, eventually Mwahahaha. Sorry. Calm down now. Glad you like my imagination. It doesn't always work but glad it has in this case. Please keep reviewing.

****

~Amariel~ : Oh dear. Hope you are alright after that little hug. I'm sure Orli will help you. He's nice like that. I was very glad to see that you decided to keep posting your story. I really do enjoy reading it. Please keep it up. And please keep up with your very amusing reviews. Thank you so much. 

****

loveofthering: That's exactly what we need. A Balrog to save Legolas. Now that would be a funny story. Hmmm... Anyway, glad you are enjoying this and it's not long now. I think only about three more chapters after this one. Please keep reviewing. 

Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing. They all mean a lot to me. Please don't stop now. Little button down there is just waiting to be clicked. Go on....you know you want to. 


	8. Getting Impatient

Thank you all so much for reading this far. It means a lot to me. Here's another chapter for you all. 

****

Chapter 8: Getting Impatient

Legolas awoke to whispers. They were coming from outside his cell. He couldn't make out what they were saying but he could recognise that it was Gayatil's voice. He knew it wouldn't be long before he was in his cell, or his guards were in here for him.

This time it was Gayatil. He flung the door open so that it rebounded against the wall and started to close again. The yellow light surrounding him flooded into the room. He marched up to where Legolas was curled and dropped down in front of him. 

"I am getting very impatient now Legolas." His voice was full of meaning. "I have sent out a group of my best elves to look for Araduial. They have been ordered to search every whole and hiding place until they find her. And they will find her. If you tell me where she is we will find her sooner. The sooner we get her the less angry I will be and less likely I am to take that anger out on Araduial. Do you get what I'm saying Legolas? You wouldn't want me to hurt her now would you?"

He took a step back and looked down at Legolas. He didn't answer. 

"I believe you saw one of my guards punishing that Elf this morning am I right?" Gayatil changed the subject slightly.

"Punishing? You killed her." Legolas spat back at him.

"And she deserved it. She tried to escape and paid for it with her life." Gayatil now had a wide smirk across his face. "Would you have tried to help her if you had been able Legolas? Would you have saved her?" 

Legolas looked up Gayatil. Of course he would have tried but he hadn't been able to and Gayatil knew that. Legolas knew that there was more coming. 

"Well how about Ecargiel? If you like I will give you a second chance. To rid you of your helpless feeling this morning you can save Ecargiel's life instead." Gayatil looked pleased with himself. He walked out of the room and appeared seconds later pushing a pretty looking young elf. Her hands were tied behind her back and she was forced onto the floor in front of Legolas. 

"Ecargiel here has been bad. She tried to help that Elf escape this morning. And therefore she must reach the same fate. But I will give her a chance Legolas. I will let her go if you tell me where Araduial is." He stopped for a second before continuing. "Come on Legolas. She is counting on you."

Legolas couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't tell Gayatil what he wanted but if he didn't this young Elf was going to die. He was torn between saving the life of the one he loved and saving this young girls life. Of course Araduial was more important to him and he would always choose her over everyone else, but he couldn't just give the death sentence to this girl who sat in front of him.

She was looking deep into his eyes and he could sense her fear. Her eyes showed hatred for Gayatil and fear for her life She may hate it here but she didn't want to die yet. When Legolas didn't speak Gayatil continued. 

"So, you are undecided? Shall I help you with your decision?" Gayatil had now taken out a small knife and was walking in circles around Ecargiel. Ecargiel was wearing a long wavy dress that had no sleeves; it was also very dirty and ragged in places. Gayatil placed the knife next to the skin on Ecargiel's arm. He slowly dragged it upwards causing a long red bloodied cut to appear immediately. She winced. "Do you really want me to put this poor young girl through this? This is your doing Legolas. You can save her."

"No, you are the one doing this, not me." Legolas tried to rid himself of the guilt. 

"No Legolas, this is you." Gayatil repeated the process on the girl's other arm. "Tell me where Araduial is and no one has to be harmed."

"Except Araduial." Legolas spoke. "Araduial will be forced to stay here. Miss-treated by you and your kind. I won't be saving anyone."

Gayatil was getting angry again. "Then you will sit here and watch as she dies." He hit her hard across the face sending her forward onto the cold floor. "You will watch her suffer. Watch the pain she has to go through. Watch as she draws her last breath."

Gayatil kicked her hard in the side. She whimpered with the pain. 

"OK, I will tell you where Araduial is. First you must let Ecargiel go." Legolas spoke quietly into the darkness. 

"No, I will let her go when Araduial is back here. And you cannot try to trick us into something that won't work." Gayatil's voice had a hint of excitement. 

"If I tell you where she is and you get her here you will not let Ecargiel go." Legolas was determined. "You let her go first."

Gayatil stood thinking for a short while before he spoke again. "Ok," he said at last. "I will let her go. But everyone will pay if you try and trick us."

Legolas nodded gently as Gayatil untied the roped from Ecargiel's hands. She shyly stood up and ran from the room.

"Now tell me where she is Legolas." 

"There is a small hut, high amongst the trees of the western side of Mirkwood." Legolas described in great length the place where Araduial would be. His voice shook with nerves as he spoke. 

Gayatil closed the door loudly as he hurried from the room. Legolas sat back and tears began to fall from his eyes. 

****

Anastasia Who: I'm glad to see your still here and reviewing. Thank you. And I'm sorry about Legolas. There are only two more chapters left after this now so you'll find out how it all ends soon enough. Not long now. 

****

ElvenRanger13: Yes I met Dom. It was soooooo cool. Anyway, thanks for reading and hope you return for more. 

****

arwen undomiel3: Yeah I just wanna hug him. So tightly! But I can't. He's only a fictional character and I have to keep telling myself that. Anyway, only two more chapters after this now so you'll see how it all ends son. Please keep reviewing. 

****

loveofthering: Only two more chapters now so not long to wait. I hope the ending doesn't disappoint though it might not be what we're all hoping for. Please keep returning to find out and thank you so much for reviewing. 

****

Angel of death: Don't worry about not reviewing. All that maters it that you're here now. I hope you are enjoying this and glad I convinced you into reading Leggy torture for a change. 

****

Michelle Frodo: Ok Ok. I'll be in charge of this torture agency if it keeps you happy. And I just don't want to loose all my reviewers 'cos they think I'm going on about meeting Dom and Sean (though it was soooooo much fun). Anyway, only two chappie left after this so big ending coming up. 

****

Mousegal: Thank you. Glad you like it. Not long 'till the end now so hold tight. I hope you enjoy it. 

****

~Amariel~: Aww poor you. Glad you are still friends though. Anyway, I hope you are still enjoying this story (because you didn't actually say so in your review) but there are only 2 more chapters left after this so not long until the end now. Thank you for reviewing. I love your very funny reviews. 


	9. Overpowered by Guilt

HI everyone. I just want to thank you all once more for giving me so many good reviews. Here is the second to the last chapter now so I hope I don't disappoint you with the ending. 

****

Chapter 9: Overpowered by Guilt

Araduial sat on the edge of her makeshift bed. She had had enough. The truth was driving her to madness. Legolas haunted her. She dreamt about him at night, thought about him during the day. She loved him with all her heart and you shouldn't treat someone you loved like that. He had put his life in danger so save hers and she had let him. He could be in a terrible state now, just for protecting her and yet here she was miles away from and danger. 

This might have been what Legolas wanted, Araduial's safety even if it meant his own life being endangered, but it wasn't what Araduial wanted. She couldn't take it any longer. Her conscience wouldn't let her. She had been wrong. She should never have let Legolas go. She should have stopped him and gone herself, that way Legolas may feel guilty but at least he would be safe and free. 

Araduial knew that now there was only one way out. She had been thinking about it for a few days and the plan was all carefully formed in her mind. This was the only way she could give herself up and there still be the slightest bit of hope that Legolas would go free.

There was a rustling coming from outside. Araduial immediately jumped up and reached for a knife lying beside her bed. She edged towards the window and looked out. Below her window a small dear was rustling in the leaves. Araduial sighed with relief. 

*~*~*~*~*

The door burst open. It slammed back against the wall causing dust to disperse into the surrounding air. Gayatil stormed in looking very angry. 

"You lied Legolas." His voice was angry yet calm in some way. He spat the words out as though they burnt his tongue. "That place you told us about was empty. Araduial wasn't there. Remember what I said would happen if you tricked us Legolas." 

Legolas looked up. He remembered perfectly but Ecargiel was gone now. She would be far away and Gayatil couldn't hurt her now. 

"You can't hurt her now. She's free." Legolas glared up at Gayatil, a small smile in his eyes. 

"We'll just have to get her back then won't we?" Gayatil looked smug. He walked out of the door and appeared seconds later pushing Ecargiel through the door. Legolas was shocked. 

"You didn't let her go? I thought she would be gone by now?" Legolas realised he had been stupid. He should have realised that they wouldn't just let her go like that. 

"Well you thought wrong. We were just going to let her go free without any confirmation that we would definitely get Araduial back." Gayatil brought Ecargiel down to her knee on the floor and as the guards had done the day before, he began to beat her. 

Her hands and feet were tied and it was almost impossible for her to move from his reach. Legolas was forced to watch as she was beaten and wounded by Gayatil, and then eventually, just as the guards had done the day before, he took out a knife and inserted it into her stomach. She screamed with the pain and then finally took her last breath as Gayatil stood behind her smiling. He walked from the room ordering the guards to remove Ecargiel's body. When they were gone Legolas huddled himself up in the corner. He let a single tear flow down his cheek.

He had done that. He had killed Ecargiel, Gayatil was right. He had been stupid to expect them to have let Ecargiel go and he should never have done what he did. He was also beginning to doubt his power to save Araduial too. He had failed with so much already that he doubted his use for anything. He was scared for his life, for Araduial's life. 

*~*~*~*~*

Araduial had had enough. She couldn't take anymore and she was going to do something about it. Her plan was sorted and she would make it work. She took her last look around and knew that this would be the last time she saw this place, or any other place in the outside world again.

Araduial was scared but she knew what she had to do and for the first time in days felt content with herself. It wouldn't be long now before everyone had what they wanted, and she hoped that Legolas would be free.

She looked down at the small knife, which she still held in her hands. She turned it over watching as her reflection became distorted. Slowly she slipped it inside the belt on her dress and set off. Blinded by tears, see could at last see clearly and she knew what she must do. 

****

Anastasia Who: Ok, you were right. Legolas didn't really tell but it didn't matter anyway. He was tricked. Poor poor Legolas. He is slowly being broken down by the torture and it all effecting how he thinks. Anyway, not long to go now. Only one more chapter. Hope you like the end. 

****

~Amariel~: I knew that you like this story but I just had to reassure myself. Yes this is going to be quiet a short story but coming up next is a very funny story which involves all of the fellowship. Hope you read it. And as for suggestion stories I have some good ones on my favourite list but I have to recommend Half Awake Warning as an author. She is amazing. Hope you find this helpful. 

****

arwen undomiel3: Awwww indeed. Yes tears and sadness are bad but I think he has a lot more on his mind at the mo. Hope you are still enjoying this story and hope you like the end. Only one chapter left. 

****

Michelle Frodo: Big ending coming up. Hope you like it. You said you did last time you read it but never mind. Anyway, I'm doing my best to stay in charge of this agency but no one seems to want to join??? I can't understand why. I'll have to advertise or something. Hmmm..... 

****

ElvenRanger13: Now you know. Legolas didn't really tell but it didn't do much good anyway. Glad you are still enjoying this story and hope you like the ending. Only one chapter left. 

****

Angel of death : You were right he didn't tell but as I said to everyone else, it didn't matter anyway. Only one chapter to go now everyone so stay close. 

****

mousegal: It's ok. I'll forgive you for taking a while. You came in the end which is all that matters. Glad you are enjoying. Big ending coming up....watch this space. 

Than you to everyone who has read and reviewed this. Your reviews are all cherished no matter how small. I'm sad this has come to and end but I hope you have enjoyed it and I hope you like the finale. After this story I have a humorous story coming up called 'Fellowship in Ibiza' so I hope you all return to read that. I've been told it is very funny. 

Anyway, thanks again and see you all next chapter. 


	10. Love Hurts

*Sigh* Here is the final chapter of this story. It wasn't as long as my previous stories but hopefully you all enjoyed it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. I apologise for any harm caused by the Elf torture and I promise that after this chapter Legolas will be put back in his natural habitat for anyone else to use until I need him again. 

Hope you enjoy this chapter. You may recognise the title as a poem I've written before but they don't really have anything to do with each other. Here goes...

****

Chapter 10: Love hurts

The Prince of Mirkwood was sitting in one corner of the dark cold room. He was gently rubbing the raw red rings around his ankles and wrists where the ropes had been. They stood out sharply against his fair skin. His left side was pressed against the wall leaving his back free from the pressure. His eyes were closed and his fairness and beauty shone despite the hideous wounds on his face. 

Slowly the door opened and a crack of light crept across the room. Legolas didn't look up. His body ached and his limbs were sore. He couldn't take the thrashing for much longer without caving in.

"Legolas?" It was Araduial's voice. Legolas thought about her so much and for so long that sometimes it seemed as though she was here with him. 

"Legolas?" Slowly he opened his eyes and looked towards the doorway. Surrounded by the light Araduial stood in the doorway, her long blonde hair limp about her shoulders, her long dress flapping at her ankles. She looked pale, tired and ill.

Slowly she made her way towards the cowering figure of Legolas. It took him several minutes before Legolas realised that this wasn't a figment of his imagination. As Araduial departed from the doorway he could see Gayatil and his two guards standing there. Araduial had come to give herself up. Give up her life to save his.

"Look what they've done to you." She stroked his face softly with her hands. "Look at..."

"No Araduial." Legolas interrupted, turning around to face her. "Araduial you can't do this, you must go." 

"No Legolas." She shakily dropped to his knees in front of him. "I must. It isn't right for you to suffer for my mistakes."

"You haven't..."

"Shhh!" Araduial put a finger to his lips. "It will all be Ok." Legolas placed the palm of his hand against her soft cheek. She was so beautiful. Suddenly Legolas felt something damp on his leg. He looked down and saw a fresh patch of blood forming on his leg. He knew it wasn't his. 

Carefully he took hold of Araduial's hands. He turned them over in his. The long sleeves of her dress were drenched in blood, her hands were shaking and a deathly white colour.

"No!" Legolas pulled up her sleeves and looked at her wrist. "Araduial no! You can't do this."

"It's too late now Legolas. Everything will be all right once I'm gone." She fell forward as Legolas caught her.

"Araduial No!" Legolas and Gayatil spoke at the same time. Gayatil had come into the room and was stood a few steps from Legolas. He then turned around and faced the other direction. Legolas continued to hold Araduial.

"I love you." His voice was shaking. "You cannot leave me." The tears flowed freely down his cheeks. He ran a hand through her hair and stroked a long finger over her lips. He kissed her gently and the small blood soaked knife fell with a clang to the floor. The knife she had used. It was too late now, she had gone.

"No!" Legolas repeated. He didn't want to believe what had just happened. He slowly let her body rest to the floor. She had gone. Legolas had accepted torture to save her from Gayatil but no one could save her from her own guilt. 

Legolas was overcome. The physical and mental pain washed over him, mixing itself with the anger and hatred he felt for Gayatil. He muscles screamed with pain as he grabbed the knife from the ground and stood up, quicker than he had expected he could have done. He back exploded in agony. 

Gayatil saw him coming and put an arm up in self-defence. The small knife quickly sliced through the skin on his arm leaving a bloody cut. Gayatil staggered backwards towards the wall. Legolas stumbled.

The two guards previously standing behind Gayatil were now at either side of Legolas. Each had hold of one arm.

Legolas felt the blade enter his chest as he once more attempted to run forward. The knife slipped from his hand as the air escaped his lungs. The guards released him and he fell forward onto the ground. Legolas lay dazed. A small puddle of blood formed on the floor around him and the air rushed from his mouth as more blood replaced it. 

As Legolas lay on the floor his eyes showed no fear. He clutched at the wound as the pain engulfed him and the darkness surrounded him. With one last look of hatred towards Gayatil, Legolas was gone. His attempts to free Araduial had failed and her attempts to free Legolas were overpowered by the love he had for her. 

Both bodied lay lifeless on the cold ground. No one wept. No one knew. The door was shut and both were left in the darkness, surrounded by the others love. 

So what did you all think? I'm sorry for yet another sad ending but hopefully you enjoyed reading the story. Here are my final response to your reviews. I hope to see you all again on my next story 'Fellowship in Ibiza' which I promise it much more light hearted. 

****

Michelle Frodo: So do you remember how it happens now? I hope you do 'cos I'd be rather worried if you didn't. And yes we can advertise for this agency but I'm leaving you in charge of that. I'm in charge of the torture. Oh and as for the Fellowship in Ibiza story. It is mine but you did help with some ideas for some chapters and checked over the spelling for me so don't worry, I will mention you. Hope you enjoyed reading this and gad to see you reviewed all the way through. Thank you!!!

****

~Amariel~ : No you didn't creep me out. You never do. I just think it is great that you always review everything I write. Thank you so much for making me laugh with your funny reviews each chapter. It is people like you that make all the writing worth it. I hope you enjoyed this story too and I hope you come back for more. I will keep writing for a while yet. Thank you. 

****

Arwen : Yes, calm down were my words exactly. Now you know what has happened to poor old Legolas. I hope you enjoyed the ending. Well as far as you can enjoy something like that. Thank you for reviewing each chapter for me. I'm glad you kept coming back for more. 

****

Half awake warning: Thank you for your review and you are welcome for mine. I hope you did ok in your maths GCSE. I'm sure you did. I'm glad you enjoyed my story and thank you once more for your review. 

****

mousegal: Yeah the Leggy torture has stopped now. But I'm sure you didn't want this kind of ending really. I'm sorry. Anyway, thank you for reviewing this story every chapter. I hope you write some more fanfic soon. 

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. All reviews so mean a lot to me no matter how much that sounds cheesy. Thank you once more and hope to see you again in my next story. A slightly happier story that is.

Loadsa Luv LegyLuva xxx


End file.
